


Balcony Fight Club

by LilithTheSwanDemoness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealous Emma Swan, Living Together, Makeup Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheSwanDemoness/pseuds/LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Modern AU: Emma and Killian are in a happy relationship. After a fight over Killian's annoying ex, Emma is furious with Killian and steps out to the balcony in order to calm down. Killian follows her determined to calm her down himself. The best sex of your life could come where you least expect it. With particular emphasis to "where". (semi public sex/balcony sex)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again little demons! As you can see this happend. I swear one day I'll post something that is not smut. But not today ;) This will be a two-shots story, so stay tuned for the second and last chapter in a couple of days. Let me warn you, this is almost smut and no plot.
> 
> Let's see uhmm, this story is unbetad blah blah blah, English is not my first launguage blah blah blah, you know same old same old. I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writting it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma and Killian were not exactly the perfect couple. Nothing like the "Snow White and Prince Charming" kind of thing, but they could surely say that their relationship was one of the best things that ever happened to them. Being together for a year, they were more in love with each other than ever. When Emma met Killian he was straight out of a break up. It was kind of a challenge to get him to open up his heart at the prospect of a new relationship, but in the end here he is, madly in love with the most beautiful blonde he had ever laid eyes on. They were past the phase where they had to learn things for each other. They already knew everything.

Emma was staying with Killian more and more. She had her own drawer, her own closet space, a toothbrush and some toiletries in his bathroom. Her favorite cereals were holding space in one of his kitchen cupboards. She had practically moved in to his place. Not that he minded. Falling asleep and waking up with Emma in his arms, was a sight he would not grow tired of for a very very very long time.

It was summer. One of these periods when you are so eager to take your partner and go somewhere for vacation, but you have no money. Emma having shifts as a waitress in a cafe and Killian working in a garage, while both studding to prepare for their new semester- Killian entering his senior year non the less. Their combined income was not in their benefit. But they had made a deal with themselves, they would not let their lack of money tone down their mood.

They were driving to the nearest beaches to enjoy a dip in the sea, cooking home or ordering take out the days they couldn't bother to get out of bed, drinking cold bears in the apartment's balcony with the stars above them, and having lots and lots of sex. It was actually one of the best summers ever!

Emma was very lucky to have found Killian. He was loving, hard-working, smart, handsome –damn was he!-, a great cook, and loyal to her. She had her fair share of cheating boyfriends, thank you very much. Killian was the man any girl would love to have by her side, and any guy would like to be his bro. She really was a lucky lass, as Killian liked to call her.

The only problem was some bitches would not get the message!

And by "bitches", she didn't mean all those doe-eyed girls ogling him like a candy every time he hit the road. Okay, maybe she meant those too. Her number one problem was Killian's ex. Milah. The No. 1 bitch!

It was over a year and half since they broken up, but she was still pursuing him. Calling him at least once a week, sending messages, she was even stalking his Instagram, for God's sake!

Emma didn't think herself as the jealous type. She and Milah's constant appearance in their life was really starting to get on her nerves.

Killian was no longer answering her calls, but she would always leave a message. Killian was ignoring them, but Emma's curiosity once got the best of her. The one and only time she checked his phone she heard that message, about how much Milah was missing Killian, and how much she wanted them to be together again, and that she will wait for him once his was done with 'that Blondie'. The nerve this woman had!

Emma tried not to show it. She really did. She knew Killian adored her and he would never do something to encourage Milah's advances on him. But the non-stopping phone calls were about to send her off her limits any time soon.

It was afternoon; they were getting back home from their ride to the beach when Killian's phone rang. Emma was about to dispose her bag containing their beach towels, when accidentally her eye cached the phone and saw Milah's name flashing on the screen. She felt her blood starting to boil.

She tried to remain cool and keep her composure, but when the phone stopped and then started ringing again she snapped.

"What the fuck Killian?! Is this thing about to go on for long?" she started yelling.

"Emma, please calm down. I don't want us to fight, especially over Milah." His voice was calm. It was obvious he didn't want to start a fight.

"I don't care, Killian! Why can't she just realize that you are taken? Is it so hard for her to see you're mine now?" she kept on yelling.

"Emma, listen-"

"No you listen! I don't get why she keeps on calling you. I don't get why you haven't made it clear that disturbing our life like that is not okay. I don't even get why you still haven't blocked her calls! I am sick of this!"

The more she was talking, the more her temper would rise. She was fuming. The weather was so hot it was not helping her calm down.

And he was just standing there, his expressing blue eyes burning her soul, pleading her with his gaze to understand. She wanted to kill him with her own hands!

"Emma if you could just calm down…"

How could he be so calm?! It was infuriating her even more.

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it. Stay with your bitch. Maybe I'm the one standing in the way after all."

She stormed out of the room, not giving him a chance to respond, or see his face fall. Stepping near a small stack of books placed on the table, she knocked them down with force in the heat of the moment and headed to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower.

Emma let the cool water fall over her and take away her stiffness. While washing her hair she thought about their fight. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy. She knew she was being unfair to Killian. But can you blame her? For over one year she's trying to enjoy being with her boyfriend and there's always this ex looming above their heads like a stormy cloud ready to pour down.

It wasn't absolutely Killian's fault that Milah didn't seem to understand their story was over, but he had to do something more. She was  _his_  ex after all!

Emma thought about backing away, but no. She was not the one being wrong here. And her shower didn't manage to calm her either, so she was not ready for conversation. Once her nerves calm down she would talk to him. But, not now.

She ruffled her hair a bit with a towel to get most of the moisture off them, wrapped it around her body and let out a sight. She didn't like fighting with him. It made her sad. Most importantly; it made him sad.

She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the balcony, passing their little lounge. Killian was there, sitting on the couch; bend over his knees with his face in his palms. At first she thought he was crying, but his shoulders were not shaking. Maybe he was thinking, or trying to calm down himself.

Emma stepped out, looking down at the street. It was August 15th and almost everyone was missing. The neighbors away on vacations.

It was now dark outside. She hadn't realized the night had fallen. The sky had taken this light-dark deep blue color. The color Killian's eyes got in the throes of passion.

It was calm out here. She could hear crickets around. Where the hell did the crickets come from? They were living in the city.

Killian stepped out without Emma noticing him. He came slowly behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. It was meant to be a soothing gesture. Emma was having non of it. She attempted to untangle herself from his embrace and step away, but he wasn't letting her. It was time to put an end to her games.

With one hand he immobilized both of hers behind her back. The other made its way southern, sneaking under her towel to brush his fingers against the juncture of her thighs.

It wasn't fair! She was angry with him, she didn't want to let him caress her skin. She wouldn't let his smart touch make her cave. Would she?

She tried once again to get her hands free and step away from him, even though she knew he was stronger than her and she couldn't possibly overpower him. Ιt only made him clench his hand tighter, constricting her upper body from any other movement.

She felt his scruff on her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin. "Why are you doing this to me? You know I only want you," he whispered.

She felt like she was about to melt into a puddle of desire. His voice did things to her. He knew it. They had once tried phone sex and his voice alone made her explode. She was feeling as much the same way right now.

Killian put some more pressure on her clit. He was not about to stop. His beautiful girlfriend was upset because his ex. She thought even for a second that he might want Milah over her. He was about to make her see things as they are. He would get these ridiculous ideas out her head even if it was the last thing he did.

He could feel and hear her breathing becoming heavier the longer he kept touching her  _charm point_. He let his fingers move a little lower and came in touch with her moisture. She was already so wet. Always so wet for him. He gathered some of her essence and brought it back to her bundle of nerves. The adding slippery made his moves easier and her head fall back on his shoulder. He was determined to turn her stiff muscles into jello.

His trucks were feeling very uncomfortable now. The tight material stretching painfully, over his very hard member. He was rubbing his clothed cock over her ass in an attempt to ease some of the tension in him, but it only made her purr deep into her throat, and resulted in him losing all of his control.

He let her hands free and took hold her towel. He ripped it of her body with force and started palming her breasts hard. He was very fond of them after all.

Emma put an arm around his neck and grabbed a fistful of hair at his nape.

He was tweaking and playing with her nipples when he said "I want you now, here," in a low commanding voice and get to unfasten his pants.

Emma felt him leave her breasts to get rid of his swim trucks. She heard the cloth hit the floor of the balcony and then he was there. He placed her hands on the railing to hold on and then grabbed her hips. He entered her in one powerful thrust.

He didn't give her any chance to take hold of her breath, he just started pumping into her.

Emma was desperately trying to keep her mouth shut and not scream out of pleasure. Killian was a giving lover and today was not different. Beside his rough moves, he made sure to tilt his hips, so every time he was pushing forward the head of his cock was brushing her sweet spot. She started moaning.

She wasn't sure if anyone could see or hear them. She couldn't bother to check if anyone was passing the road beneath them. She didn't care about anything or anyone at this point.

He was still moving inside her with hard thrusts. Even though she didn't want him to stop, she knew her fore-coming orgasm would alert everyone left in town about their  _activities_.

Thankfully, Killian as if reading her mind covered her mouth with his hand, trying to somehow tone down her screams of delight.

She could feel it coming so hard it stole her breath. Killian was there with her. She could hear his groans trying to hold back just a little longer so they could fly from that peak together. And then it came, crushing over them like a wave, taking them to oblivion. Killian was almost roaring, biting his lip in order to keep his moans in check.

Emma felt his release shooting inside her, his seed warming her already hot walls, prolonging her pleasure. Her orgasm was so powerful, she felt her knees about to crumble beneath her.

Killian came to her rescue once again. He let go of the hard grip he had on her waist –she was sure there would be bruises later- and snaked his arms around her torso and tummy to keep her standing.

Emma felt her whole body relax, all the tension from the afternoon fading away in the afterglow of amazing sex. All thoughts had fled her mind. She was just standing there, trapped in Killian's soft embrace, with his softening member still inside her, and his lips pressing small kisses on the crown of her head. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

When she felt Killian caress her chest once more, reality came back. They were still standing on their balcony, Emma in her birth suit and Killian ass bared in his sleeveless shirt, in plain view for anyone to see and admire their assets.

"We should move, you know," Emma said in a low voice. She didn't want to speak and break the spell around them.

"I know, love." He made no move to detangle himself from her. "But Emma, we still need to talk about…" he didn't finish the sentence. He felt Emma tense up again. He would drop the topic, at least for now.

"Not now, please." Her voice was so small, so unsure, Killian thought she might start crying. He didn't want to make her cry. Not on his behalf. Not now, not ever.

"Okay. Maybe you're right, not now."

Then he moved and slipped out of her. Emma felt his cum slide down on her thighs a bit and smiled. He was still hers, and no nerve-breaking persistent ex girlfriend would take him from her. He wanted  _her_. Emma.

She turned around to look at Killian. He was putting back on his trucks and then bended down to reach her towel. He held it open, in an invitation for her to step inside his arms, so he could wrap it around her again.

Emma smiled and stepped into him arms, turning her back on him. He put his hands under her armpits and fastened the towel back in place over her beautiful breasts. He felt like wrapping up a present. A present he wanted to unwrap again before the night came to an end.

Once they were face to face again, Emma looked deep into his eyes. Ocean blue connected with forest green. They were holding so much emotion, those eyes of him. How could she ever consider he would leave her? No, enough of her insecurities.

She looped her hands behind his neck and rose on her tip toes, to press a sweet kiss on his lips. She felt him take in a trembling inhale and the tension leaving once again his body.

She flashed him a smile and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get inside. I believe we put up enough of a show for everyone to see." She giggled at her own joke.

She knew it wasn't a complete failure when she heard Killian chuckling. "I think you're right lass."

And then he let her lead him back into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter we have these two take a shower together. Guess what happens *wink*
> 
> They will also talk a bit about what happend with Milah, but let's not fool ourselves this story is pure smut, don't search for plot. I'll give you small tease about what comes next.
> 
> Emma: "What does it feel like I'm doing, then?"
> 
> Emma, what are you doing to our sweet boy? *more winks*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For once I did as I promished and here's the second and last chapter, on time! As I've already hinted, it contains shower sex and almost zero plot. I'm a sucker for smut I can't help it ;)
> 
> I apologize if there're any mistakes or typos, I'm such a thug my stories go unbetad. Lol that was pathetic. For real though I hope there're no misspellings :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it!

When they got back into the apartment, Emma was thinking of a way to delay their conversation a bit more. She knew they had to talk, but she didn't want to. At least not yet. Back in the balcony, when Killian brought up the issue again, she felt tears burn her eyes. She knew he could tell. He knew her so well.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She let her towel hit the floor and then took slow steps to the destination of the bathroom. Perhaps she could distract Killian for a few more minutes.

She knew he got the bait, when she heard him stumble behind her and follow her way.

"Um, where you goin' love?" He did lift an eyebrow, though.

"I don't know about you, but I certainly need another shower." She turned her head to his direction.

"A shower does sound good," his raised eyebrow now accompanied with a smirk.

"Would you care to join me?" Emma incapable to keep back her own flirty smile.

"How can I deny such an invitation?"

It made Emma giggle. She loved flirting with him. She raced to the bathroom, with Killian shortly behind her. She was about to turn the faucet on, when Killian came from behind her and grabbed her waist, capturing her in a bear hug.

She giggled again, trying to break free and once again he wasn't letting her go.

"Come on, I want to shower," she fake-whined.

"I completely agree." He was laughing. She could feel his upper body shake with the motion.

He pushed her inside the shower, then turned her around in his arms like a doll, and started laying kisses on her face, wherever he could reach.

Emma was screaming and giggling in delight. His light beard scratching and tickling her skin. Then he also brought his hands into the equation. He knew she was very ticklish. Her body full of spots, for him to find and torture her with.

She couldn't hold back her laughter. She was losing her breath. Meaningless pleads where falling from her mouth, for Killian to show merci to her pour soul, but he paid her no mind and kept on tickling her in the dry shower.

Suddenly, cold water started falling from above their heads and Emma's shocked scream pierced the air around them. Killian had accidentally knocked the faucet with his hand while tickling Emma, and now the cold shower water was soaking them both.

"Too cold! Too cold!" Emma was squirming and shimmering, still breathless from her tickling torture, feeling the cold water hit her flushed skin.

Killian adjusted the temperature, and in a few moments warm water was bathing them. "Better?" he asked.

He was still dressed, where Emma was naked. His now wet shirt and swim trucks clinging to his skin, showing off his chiseled abs and strong thighs.

"Are you going to wash fully clothed?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Killian didn't answer her, he just stepped back to give her full view of his body and more space for him to move, and started taking of his clothes. The shirt and trucks hit the shower flow with a wet sound. Then he came close again and gathered her in his arms.

His palms resting on her waist and her hands around his neck. He pushed back a wet lock that covered her face and placed his hand back to its place.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and sweet glances, Killian spoke.

"Did you understand what I told you earlier?" His eyes searching her face.

"When?" she asked, confusion marking her features.

"Earlier. Right before we made love."

"Umm… 'I want you now, here'?" she innocently joked.

Killian scoffed and looked straight into the depths of her green eyes. It wasn't time for jokes, he needed her to understand he was dead serious.

"'I only want you'," he quoted his earlier confession, his face free from any trace of humor. "Milah and I are long over and nothing she does will change that. I'll make sure she won't bother us again."

Emma smiled, her eyes shining from the love she felt for this man. She pressed a delicate kiss on his lips, as to seal their argument was officially over and then got out of his embrace.

She turned her face up towards the shower head to let the water push her hair behind her shoulders. Killian asked her to pass him the body wash. Soon the scent of levanter was filling the whole bathroom.

"I could wash your back if you'd like." Emma didn't wait for Killian to give her an answer; she just reached forward so he would hand her the loofah.

"Sure, lass."

As Emma got on her task to lather his strong back and board shoulders she got a little distracted. His physics was something to admire. His whole body so strong and taut without being too bulky.

Her hands where dancing up his front. Soapy fingers caressing his abs, then his nipples, then his chest hair. Oh God, that chest hair! It was such a manly feature, so masculine, it looked so great on him and was such a turn on for Emma. She couldn't get enough of it. Unbeknownst to her, Killian was getting hard again. Her teasing touches setting his body aflame.

Then her palm traveled lower, just under his abdomen. Her fingers stretched wide, moving slightly while staying in place, just flexing. Her fingertips barely touching the coarse hair at the base of his member.

She felt him go stiff and draw in a sort cut breath. He was getting aroused. If she kept on her ministrations he would soon be full mast again. So she did.

"Love, what are you doin'?" he asked. His voice already strained with arousal and lust.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" her own voice husky and seductive.

"My eyes are closed, lass." It was barely a whisper. Sure his eyes were closed. That meant he really liked what she was doing. She learned long ago that if Killian closes his eyes very soon during her actions, it means he really enjoys what he feels. Good.

"What does it  _feel_  like I'm doing, then?" Emma hissed the word 'feel' near his ear and grabbed his shaft.

Killian let a loud tortured groan escape his mouth. She felt him twitch and throb in her palm. He wasn't fully erect yet.  _We will get there soon_ , she thought.

She was pumping him slowly, her hand going from down and around the base of his cock, all the way up to the head to sweep her thumb over the sensitive tip. She was squeezing and then letting go. She was playing him.

After a while enjoying herself like a kitty playing with her ball of wool, she decided it was time to cut the poor lad some slack. He already looked wrecked enough. She turned him around and had his back placed on the tiled wall of the shower. God knew he would need the leverage.

She looked straight into his eyes. A passionate kiss initiated by Emma under the shower head stole both their breaths away. Hands roaming and groping each other's bodies.

Emma was the one who broke the kiss and kneeled down on the tiled floor. As the water was hitting her back, she took Killian on her hand again. Her small fist pumping him, slowly at first, and having him moaning in pleasure. She really loved doing this to him.

It was when she finally took him inside her hot mouth that Killian's head hit the wall behind him. His hand instantly moved to cradle the back of her head to keep her right there. His fingers tangling to her wet locks and massaging her scalp. She truly was a marvel. His blond angel, straight out of heaven and into his arms.

Emma was bobbing her head and using her hand to stroke on his base, where she couldn't reach. Every couple of times she would take him in as far as she could, swallow around him, and then back off to swirl her tongue around the head.

His glans was very sensitive. He could come with almost nothing but having Emma play with the head and flick her tongue over his slit. A theory Emma tested and proved time and time again. It was just so empowering, knowing that you could have your man be putty in your arms with only a few calculated moves.

But she wasn't about to pull these moves out tonight. She didn't want him to come. Not yet at least. They still had some fun they could have. So she kept it low. Bobbing her head, swallowing around the head, licking the shaft, fondling his balls, repeat.

Two minutes. Five minutes. Nine minutes. He was still holding back. Panting like crazy and groaning aloud, but still holding back. Emma was humming around him like she was enjoying her favorite candy, sending vibrations through his body.

"Emma. Emma stop," he pretty much whined.

He couldn't take any longer. She was keeping him on the edge and not letting him fall. He was either gonna fuck her right now or explode.

"What is it baby?" she asked uninterested. Then she raised her eyes on him. She was licking the underside of his shaft. Her pink tongue standing out. He almost came on the spot.

"You bloody minx, you know what it is! Get up here." He grabbed her by the nape and brought her up to crash his lips on hers.

Emma was grinning during the kiss, not letting the hold she had on his very hard, very hot and very weeping member.

Killian changed their positions, having Emma's back on the wall now. It was time for round two. His brain was not functioning; all of his blood had traveled south. He cupped her cheeks, pushed his hips on hers, letting her feel his erection on her belly and kept her there. Their foreheads touching, breathing in each other.

"You bloody siren. You're gonna be the death of me." It was a half whisper and half sight.

"I may certainly kill you now if you don't get inside me in the next three seconds."

A chuckle and two-and-half seconds later, he had her legs wrapped around his waist and was pushing inside her.

She was so wet and it had nothing to do with the water falling above them. Her core so hot, swallowing him to the hilt. He wanted to be gentle, take his time, show her how much she means to him, how much he loves her. But the way her hands were groping his shoulders and her voice whispering filthy things in his ear, it was impossible to hold back.

"Fuck me big boy. Make me see stars." She licked the shell of his pointy ear and sucked on his lobe.

She had a very weird affection for his ears and the freckle resting under his right one. That freckle was now the next victim of her tongue and lips.

Killian was rocking his hips in a fast rhythm, his fingers possibly leaving more bruises on her thighs by his strong grip.

Emma wasn't keeping her moans back. She didn't have to care about a neighbor or stranger hearing her this time. The pleased sounds leaving her mouth were like music to Killian's ears.

"You like that, don't you love? You like it rough. I always said you were a dirty girl." Emma let out a cry and arched her back. His dirty talk was making her wetter.

He pressed her body harder on the wall with his hips and reached a hand down to flick on her clit. He was about to come on the next moment and he wanted her there with him.

"Now be a good lass Emma and come for me. Come for your Killian."

He barely let the words slip out of his mouth before he was coming hard. His load shooting inside Emma, bathing her walls with his seed. An almost roar tearing from his lips. He kept on pumping his hips, feeling her walls tighten, helping her chase her orgasm.

All Emma needed was the pressure on her clit and as she felt Killian's cock releasing and pulsing inside her tight core, she was flying over her peak, a cry of his name leaving her mouth and echoing in the small space of the bathroom.

Round two didn't take long to come to an end under the shower after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that was it! My fisrt two-shots story. Wooo I'm excited! It was supposed to be just the balcony scene and then some reference to the shower one, but I guess the mind wants what it wants.
> 
> Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them! And don't forget, any constructive criticism about my writing style or something you think I'm lacking in, is always welcome :)
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
